


Solace

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Series: Bijou [2]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Rodney is having nightmares.





	Solace

Rodney tosses and turns next to John as he deals with his nightmares about the idiotic review by Stargate Command last week. He whimpers as he is berated by ghostly officials for what he didn't do, what he did do, and for what he'd need a crystal ball to get right. Of course, they expected him to have the crystal ball.

But thankfully his nightmares fade into other dreams. Snippets of good memories, awful movies he watched last night, and eventually, a fantasy.

He finds himself in front of John, who is tied to a whipping cross, gorgeous as Rodney could never be.

When the scientist extends his hand to touch his husband's back, he finds he is holding a whip. So, obeying an instinct inside him, he makes it connect with John's back. Suddenly, the tension that has hounded him for weeks begins to fade.

So he continues. And with every blow and accepting moan from John, his tension lessens.

Until...he wakes.

He blinks in the early dawn light to find John sleeping on his stomach beside him.

With a leather flogger resting next to John's arm.

Rodney smiles softly before laying a possessive hand on John's back, thankful for what the universe has given him.

He would most certainly take up the offer of solace after a few more hours of sleep and a cup of coffee.


End file.
